


Conversations In Bed

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Supers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Bob and Helen have a chat about Helen's decision to bring back superheros.





	Conversations In Bed

Helen raised her eyebrow, listening to Bob as he spoke while turning over onto his side, making himself comfortable. ''Do it so... I can do better.'' Bob flinched as Helen playfully hit him with a pillow and he found himself buried under it. Helen 's eyebrow was still raised. ''You think you can do better than me?'' Helen scoffed. ''I'd like to see you try, big man.'' Helen turned onto her side and settled into bed. Bob lifted his hand to remove the pillow that was resting on his face and threw it to the floor. He glimpsed at his wife's small form and smiled mischievously. He began to shuffle his body in her direction and Helen, with her eyes closed sensed his movements and felt a warm sensation pass through her when his chest pressed against her back. Bob wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
''It sounds like to me that somebody's jealous.''   
Helen's eyebrows furrowed. ''I'm not jealous. I mean, how can I be? If anything, your the one who's jealous, Bob, because Winston chose me to be the advocate for superheroes as I'm a better role model. At least, that's why I think he chose me, not a 100% sure why.''   
Bob nodded his head and hummed, he, however, decided to torment her a little bit. He moved his hand to rest on the exposed part of her stomach. ''I still say you're jealous.'' Helen chuckled sarcastically. ''Please. Me, jealous? Don't flatter yourself. I'm not jealous, honey, I'm honoured that Winston wants me to help bring the superheroes back.'' She opened her eyes, a downhearted expression appeared on her face. ''You should be honoured too, Bob. You could be a little more supportive in what I chose to do. If I take the job or not. There's no need for you to feel jealous.''  
Bob's smile faded from his face and sighed softly. He leaned closer and laid his head against hers, detecting the change in her voice he has heard on so many occasions. He hugged her closely and gently spoke in her ear. ''I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll support you, whatever you decide to do. I hope you know this, sweetie that I'm more proud of you than I ever have been in my life. You have my support and you have the kids support as well.''  
Bob pulled back as he felt Helen move slightly. She turned half her body around until she was facing her husband, looking into those icy blue eyes. ''Do you really mean that?'' She asked quietly. Bob smiled reassuringly. ''You'll be great. I promised to take care of the kids and I will, and we'll be there to support you, every step of the way.''  
Helen beamed at Bob and reached out to cup the side of his face in her hand, gazing into his eyes as he did with hers. ''What did I ever do to deserve you?''   
''I could ask you the same.'' He and Helen chuckled softly. Bob reached down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Helen held him to her to deepen the kiss, his mouth tasting of the cheap toothpaste that he used to get rid of the smell of Chinese food they had for dinner. Helen broke the kiss when Bob mumbled something against her lips. ''I do, however, have some unfinished business to attend to. ''  
Helen looked puzzled. ''Unfinished business? What do you mean unfinished business?'' She asked as Bob leaned close enough to speak into her ear. ''I'm not the one who's jealous.'' He kissed her temple and Helen rolled her eyes at his words. ''The tickle monster might be though.''  
Helen's eyes widened. ''Don't even think about it, buster. Or you'll be in serious trouble.'' She playfully warned him and he pressed his forehead against hers, the mischievous smile returning. ''Is that so?''  
''I know so.'' She replied. ''I see now why Dash causes so much trouble all the time. Like you, he's a handful.''   
Bob arched an eyebrow. ''Oh, really?''   
''Yes, really. Please don’t start with any of that tickling nonsense tonight, Bob. I’m not in the mood for that.’’  
‘’What are you in the mood for then?’’ Bob asked. Helen leaned close and pressed her lips to his. Bob cupped her face as she depended the kiss and he gently pushed her down into the pillows. ‘’Now I see what your in the mood for.’’ He mumbled between kisses. Helen giggled. ‘’Just shut up and kiss me, Bob.’’


End file.
